


Sorpresa

by lenayuri



Series: Navidad 2014 (Fandom Insano) [2]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff and Crack, Hilarity Ensues, Humor, M/M, Pre-Slash, Romance, Secret Admirer, Stalking
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 18:51:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3082727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lenayuri/pseuds/lenayuri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter recibe una nota de su admirador secreto donde <i>por fin</i> lo conocerá. No espera que dicho admirador haya robado un mirador para él; no es que importa al final.</p><p>Prompt #11</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sorpresa

**Author's Note:**

> [También posteado en livejournal](http://fandom-insano.livejournal.com/362770.html?view=1437458#t1437458).
> 
> Mi primer Deadpool/Spiderman y ni siquiera es explícito. Meh~ Recuerdo que alguien en una página de FB pidió uno y quise subirlo ese día y no pude, así que en caso de que el o la admin. de esa página lee esto, espero que te guste. 
> 
> Obviamente, espero que a ustedes también les guste y me lo digan en un comentario. Los comentarios son amor, ¡denme amor este 2015 ~~por favor~~! :D

Peter observó la pequeña nota con extraños garabatos que aparentaban ser letras con la pequeña dirección y hora para una supuesta cita de parte de un admirador secreto sólo para suspirar por enésima vez en los últimos veinte minutos de camino al lugar.

Había pensado en no ir, en dejar plantado a quien sea que le está acosando (porque esa no era la primera vez que su _admirador_ le enviaba una nota, un obsequio (que a veces tenían un poco de sangre en ellos así que según su ética de superhéroe, buscaba minuciosamente algún robo reciente para devolverlos; no es que haya funcionado hasta el momento) o una flor (que parecían haber sido cortadas del parque cercano o del jardín de los vecinos); pero si era sincero consigo mismo, el hombre (de eso estaba muy seguro) había hecho su incómodo caminito, sino a su corazón, al menos a su consciencia.

Peter no iba a romperle el corazón ahora que por fin había decidido hacerle frente y si resultaba ser un pervertido, un asesino o un viejito delirante, podía librarse de ellos en un santiamén. Imploró para que no fuese ninguno de esos escenarios y sólo se tratase de algún compañero de escuela, vecino o alguien normal al azar.

Aunque sabía que en las calles de esa ciudad no existía la tan anhelada normalidad.

Cuando llegó a la dirección (que era una vieja fábrica abandonada, aunque muy bien cuidada) siguió las indicaciones en las paredes.

“Ve a la izquierda, _sweetie_.”

“Ahora derecho, _darling_.”

“Sube las escaleras y te encontrarás con tu príncipe azul, _sweettums_.”

Ese último, incluso Peter tenía que reconocer que era original. Riéndose por lo loco que obviamente era su admirador, Peter abrió la puerta de la azotea y echó un vistazo rápido. Su sentido arácnido estaba tranquilo, así que dio un paso más allá hasta llegar a la orilla. Por el rabillo del ojo notó movimiento y se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con él; usaba una gran sudadera con capucha (negra y rojo) que le cubría el rostro, jeans gastados y a su lado un mirador.

Un mirador que claramente no era del lugar y había sido _robado_ para llevarlo ahí, para él. Peter suspiró —¿Tú me enviaste esto?— mostrando el papel a su supuesto admirador, esperó respuesta.

El hombre no se movió, sin embargo, sí podía sentir su _intensa mirada_ sobre su cuerpo.

Se sentía desnudo ante él.

De pronto, su sentido arácnido se activó y antes de poder moverse el otro lo acorraló contra la pared – peligrosamente cerca de la cornisa.

—Vaya, vaya. Nunca creímos que nuestro amado _sweettumbs_ era también nuestro Spidy. ¡Qué maravillosa sorpresa!

Peter parpadeó tras escuchar la voz, y la locura en ella —¿De-Deadpool?

—¡A quién más esperabas! Porque sólo nosotros estamos aquí y tú, así que-

Peter le interrumpió.

—Espera tú… ¿tú eres mi _admirador_?

—¡Claro! Quién más admiraría tu redondito tra-

—¡Suficiente!

Peter no supo si reír o llorar por su suerte. _Ah, ahí iba su sueño de normalidad._


End file.
